


Sharkbait

by GloamingMage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Bondage, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Damsels in Distress, Digital Art, F/F, F/M, FLARP, Multi, Non-Sexual Bondage, Pirates, Polyamory, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloamingMage/pseuds/GloamingMage
Summary: "FLARPING REDUX. (aka FLARPING 2: electric boogaloo)Basically...Feferi's agreed to go FLARPing but she didn't realize that meant she was going to end up the bait in a (cough cough HIGHLY inappropriate wink wonk) trap ONE asshole set for another."For all Feferi mocks her lovers for their grand theatrics, she seems to be quite enjoying herself
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes, Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes/Vriska Serket, Eridan Ampora/Vriska Serket, Feferi Peixes/Vriska Serket
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Polyswap Presents 2020





	Sharkbait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thescyfychannel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/gifts).




End file.
